Super Pets
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: We all get a little lonely sometimes, what better to fix loneliness than with a pet!...or three...Kara stumbles upon a certain little buddy that will make life less lonely.


**I wanted Kara to become a cat lady...I also wanted parallels...this happened.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERGIRL OR THE FLASH OR ARROW OT LEGENDS OF TOMORROW AND ALL THAT.**

* * *

 ** _ **Supergirl**_**

 ** _ **Super Pets**_**

* * *

Kara Zor-El never had a pet on Krypton. Kara Danver didn't grow up with a pet besides Streaky, and he wasn't technically her pet.

As an adult, before becoming Supergirl, her mind wasn't on getting a pet. Sure, she got lonely enough to think about finding a furry companion, but when she started to think about it something else grabbed her attention.

It didn't happen until a while after she was Supergirl. More specifically, after her trip to Earth-1 to help fight Dominators.

Kara Danvers was walking home from a long day of reporting for Catco when she heard a crash in a darkening alleyway.

Being curious and a _slight_ Hero Complex, Kara slowly crept into the alley. Arms up, ready to fight incase someone was getting attacked or mugged.

Another crash made her snap her head to the left.

Next to a knocked over garbage can stood a cat. Blue eyes stared into Kara's own intently.

The cat had long blonde fur covered in dirt and other substances.

"Hello, kitty," The Kryptonian chuckled and kneeled down, holding out a hand.

The cat narrowed their eyes at the hand, but didn't make an angry noise or move to attack. Instead, they slowly walked towards the hand. Once close, the cat sniffed her hand before nudging the appendage with their head.

"Aren't you pretty," Kara smiled as she gently scratched the cat's head, earning a purr.

She managed to bring the cat back to her loft and gave them a bath, finding out they are a female.

Kara fed the cat some cut up lunch meat and they settled down on the couch. The Kryptonian curled up on the end and the cat on the pillow next to her.

She couldn't help but think this feline had the same air as a certain time traveling White Canary.

"I think I'll call you Sara."

The cat, now named Sara, purred as Kara scratched her behind the ears.

The next day she took Sara the Cat to the vet and bought all the things her furry friend will need.

Including a white collar with a custom tag in the shape of a rushing bird.

* * *

It took Kara a few weeks to realize Sara the Cat had a friend.

At night, Sara will stare out the window with the fire escape when Kara goes to bed and the Kryptonian will wake up with Sara asleep on the spare pillow on her bed. So she wasn't too concerned about it.

It wasn't until she was up late working on an article when it happened.

"Reow."

Kara looked up from her laptop with her brows furrowed. She turned towards the window Sara was at.

A cat stood outside on the fire escape. They had short dirty-blond fur and green eyes.

Slowly and quietly, Kara got a bowl of cat food and snuck over to the two.

The other cat spotted her and hissed, fur standing up.

Feeling like she was in some kind of slow motion, Kara _very_ slowly made it to the window. She opened it and carefully set the bowl on the sill.

At that moment the cat stuck out, claws scraping across her skin but not leaving a mark.

Sara yowled at the cat and glared at him.

"It's okay," Kara smiled and showed the hand to her pet. Who sniffed the spot and narrowed her eye at her friend. Looking like she was saying ' _You got lucky this time.'_

Leaving the two cats and the food, Kara went to bed.

She woke up the next morning with an empty dish on her window sill, Sara asleep on her designated pillow, and the other cat watching her from her floor.

After a vet visit and another pet store run, after one-too-many glares she decided to name him Oliver.

She got him a green collar with another custom tag in the shape of an arrowhead.

* * *

Oliver the Cat liked to go outside as much as he liked going inside.

Kara never knew where he went, but he always came back. So she never locked him inside, not having the heart.

One day, she came back home from hero work to an extra cat.

An orange tabby with green eyes was stuffing their face with cat food and sleeping between Sara and Oliver.

After taking the tabby to the vet, Kara learned _he_ had an owner in the past. Evidence being he was already neutered and his front claws were gone, but no chip.

With the neutering already taken care of, Kara got him chipped like her other two and a red collar. His tag being another custom and shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Welcome home, Barry!"

* * *

"Kara."

"Yeah?" The Kryptonian poked her head out of the bathroom, hair wet.

Alex looked at her adopted sister from the couch, where she was surrounded by the three cats.

"You've officially became a crazy cat lady."

"Okay, listen."

" _Three cats._ "

"I couldn't say no to them!"

"In a month and a half."

" _Listen._ "

* * *

"They're precious."

Kara laughed as Lena showered Barry and Sara with pets, Oliver watched from atop the cat tree.

"When you told me you adopted three cats, I thought you became a crazy cat lady. But I understand with these adorable faces," Lena picked up Barry and hugged him, earning even louder purrs.

"I told you! Can't say no to them."

"Kara, I'm the Aunt to your feline children now."

The Reporter only laughed.

* * *

Kara groaned as she let her door swing shut. She solar flared in a battle earlier and had gotten a few bruises.

"Reow!"

The three cats rushed towards her, meowing and sniffing her legs.

"I'm okay, guys. I'll be fine after some sleep," Kara gave a tired smile as she took off her shoes, slowly traveling to her bed.

She was under the sunlamps for hours, solely to rest Alex's nerves. Eventually, she convinced her sister to let her go home and rest.

The cats followed her step by step. Meowing at her to get her attention.

Kara stopped at the edge of her bed and let gravity take her down to her favorite place in her apartment. She winced in pain as she landed on a bruise on her chest, but didn't move from her face first position.

Suddenly, a small weight appeared on her back. Two more cuddled against both her sides.

"I love you guys," Kara mumbled as she fell asleep. Three different calming rumbles were helping

THe next day Kara woke up pain-free, powers returned, and three cuddly cats.

Also Alex taking pictures.

* * *

"You have cats?" Barry Allen asked as he kneeled down to pet Barry the Cat.

"Yep," Kara bit her lip to stop laughing. "That's Barry."

The speedster looked up at her with wide eyes.

"This is Sara," The Kryptonian pet said cat that was laying on the counter. "And Oliver is on top the cat tree."

"You named cats after us?" Barry asked.

Kara nodded.

A grin broke out on his face. "I can't wait to tell them!"

* * *

"You named cats after us?"

"Nice to see you guys too," Kara laughed as Oliver and Sara walked towards her.

"We want to see pictures," Sara chuckled as she gave the Kryptonian a hug and a handshake from Oliver.

"Okay," Kara pulled out her phone and showed them the screensaver of the three cats staring wide eyed at a shoelace. She pointed at each cat as she said their name. "This is Sara, Oliver, and Barry."

Sara the Human smirked. "I'm a pretty adorable cat."

"Sara the Cat is the one I found first and the other two found me."

"What about Oliver the Cat?" Oliver the Human raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face.

"Tried to scratch me when I was giving him food."

"That's Ollie," Sara nodded.

"Hey!"

The three laughed.

* * *

A breach appeared and Kara rushed through, looking very worried.

"What happened?" She asked the three Heroes in front of her.

"Nothing," Barry grinned brightly.

Kara furrowed her brows. "Than what's so important that I had to breach over so quickly?"

Sara and Oliver moved aside to reveal a Golden Retriever puppy with bright blue eyes.

"Awww," The Kryptonian cooed as the puppy rushed towards her, tail wagging rapidly. She kneeled down to pet the dog.

"I convinced Caitlin and Cisco to get a dog for S.T.A.R. Labs," Barry chuckled as the puppy licked Kara's face. "She lives with Caitlin when no one is at the lab."

"What's her name?"

Barry, Sara, and Oliver exchanged looks before replying at the same time. " _Kara._ "

Kara Danvers squealed happily as she hugged Kara the Dog.


End file.
